While a percentage of parents choose to breast-feed their babies, the majority of parents bottle-feeds their babies within the first year of their life or moves to bottle-feeding for at least one year. Even parents that choose to initially breast-feed their children move towards bottle feeding their infant or toddler when transitioning off a mother's milk. Typically, bottle milk is created by introducing a measured amount of baby formula, which is usually a powdered and/or granular substance, into a bottle with water and mixing the formula/water solution until the formula is dissolved.
It can be a challenge to dispense baby formula into a bottle with both accurate measurements of formula and without making a mess. The challenge can be magnified while holding an unhappy and/or hungry child or in on-the-go situations. Often baby powder is provided in a large container and the proper dose is manually measured with a provided plastic cup or scoop. Because one has to pour the scoop of powder into a narrow baby bottle opening, pouring the proper dose of powdered formula into the bottle can be messy and time consuming. A failure to properly pour powder into the bottle or mismeasure the formula can result in an incorrect ratio of powder formula to water, which could inadvertently result in failing to provide their infant child with the proper nutrition. In addition, the containers often expose humidity to the baby formula, which eventually causes the powder to lump in the formula solution. This can cause problems during feeding because the formula clogs the baby bottle nipple.
Beyond baby formula, various other drink mixes are available in powdered form and require dispending a specific measurement of the powder into a container and mixing a fluid, such as water, with the powder to create the drink. These mix-created drinks can include but are not limited to chocolate milk, punches, sports drinks, and even nutritional specific drinks for the elderly, diabetic, etc.
Accordingly, there is a general need for a convenient dispenser of powdered substances which dispenses more consistently with each use than if you were to scoop the powder yourself.